1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for a Fixed Wireless Broadband Access (FWBA) and Wireless LAN (WLAN) integration and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for the integration of broadband RF (Radio Frequency) processing and modulation/demodulation components and a wireless local area network radio device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As digital devices shrink in size, becoming more portable, and begin to incorporate multiple functions (e.g., cellular phones with Internet access), individuals are more apt to want to keep the device on their person and to use it all the time regardless of their location. Presently, however, many portable digital devices have a limited range of use because of factors such as signal interference and poor reception (i.e., signal strength), especially when in use in or upon entrance to a building or facility. Thus to use the device at home or work as readily as elsewhere, the need exists to integrate fixed wireless broadband access with a wireless local area network for seamless communication and transfers, without having to do an extensive re-wiring of the network setups.
Currently WLANs alone are being implemented and integrated in homes and businesses. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,696,903, issued Dec. 9, 1997 to Mahany, relates to the integration of two wireless local area networks which each exhibit substantially different characteristics. The first WLAN is made up of a radio unit infrastructure network and a portable computer. The second WLAN is made up of another portable computer and a number of peripheral devices with built-in transceivers. Coordination between the first and second WLAN is hierarchical in nature and is controlled by a singular radio transceiver using multiple communication protocols. Interference between each WLAN is prevented by a reservation access protocol. While communication within the transmission range of the radio unit infrastructure network is addressed between the WLANs, communication outside the range is not possible, thereby effectively limiting the mobility of the portable devices.
Another example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,706,428, issued Jan. 6, 1998 to Boer et al., relates to the transmission of data, using direct sequence spread spectrum coding, at different rates between multiple stations of a WLAN. To determine the data transmission rate between the stations, each data message includes a header having data fields which identify the bit rate and field length for the data portion of the message being sent. For inter-operability of the different stations of the WLAN, the message headers are all transmitted at a rate of 1 Mbps, regardless of the transmission speed of the rest of the message. Based on the data transmission rate contained in the header, and on channel conditions, a receiving station of the WLAN either acknowledges capability of receiving data at the rate specified or not. If no acknowledgment is sent, the transmitter resends the message at a lower rate. If an acknowledgment is sent, the transmitter sends the next message at the higher bit rate. There is, however, no provision for transmission of the messages when one of the stations is carried outside of the transmission range of the WLAN.
Yet another example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,602,854, issued Feb. 11, 1997 to Luse et al., relates to a WLAN between a computer terminal and one or more peripheral devices. The computer terminal and each peripheral device has attached to it a transceiver, in each of which a micro-processor resides. One of the transceivers, designated as a base unit, controls communication between the computer terminal and the peripheral devices of the WLAN according to an “Idle Sense” protocol. This protocol, however, requires the base unit to remain active at all times, thus requiring a great deal of power. Furthermore, such communication control is limited to the transmission range of the unit's transceiver and control is lost by the base unit if it is carried outside of the transmission range.
While the WLAN is being implemented in a variety of ways in the home and workplace, information flow to the network from the outside is often hubbed at a “low” point in the house or business structure. That is, cables and wires carrying information into the house or business structure are usually brought into, or connected, to the house or business at the ground floor or basement level. Alternatively, FWBA (also known as “wireless cable”) is often brought into, or connected, to the house or business structure at a “high” point. That is, FWBA is attained through the use of antennas and/or satellite dishes usually mounted on the roof of the house or business structure and then hard-wired to the device. Thus the information distribution points, or connections from the outside (i.e., antennas, dishes, cables, etc.), are diametrically placed apart from one another. To combine the two requires extensive re-wiring of the home or business, which is intrusive and expensive. Furthermore, those devices designed to use the FWBA which are not wired in the home or business structure often have difficulty receiving data transmissions inside of the home or business due to channel conditions or signal degradation (i.e., interference, etc.).
Thus as can be seen, there remains a need for the seamless integration of FWBA and a WLAN which will provide for uninterrupted communication service regardless of location and which will eliminate any need for expensive and interruptive re-wiring of a home or business.